Template talk:Beasts Pirates Gallery
Unknown members None of those unknown members stood out in any way therefore I don't see any reason to clutter the template with them. I agree, but I do think we should make portraits for the groups "Gifters" and "Pleasures" like we do for the Millions/Billions on the Baroque Works template. Also, I don't see any reason why Scotch is in "subordinates" instead of "other members. 14:49, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Urashima As seen in Chapter 915, Urashima seems to have a good connection to the crew when talking to Mouseman. Should we include him in "Allies and Affiliates"? Cdavymatias (talk) 13:42, August 24, 2018 (UTC) He was seen talking with one member who isn't even high ranked one as far as we know. Let's not open a can of worms. Rhavkin (talk) 13:45, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Rhavkin- Yes. Maybe we should wait until we see him having more contact with the crew. Cdavymatias (talk) 15:07, August 24, 2018 (UTC) I agree, since the Beasts Pirates coexist with Wano residents we can't really put a guy as an ally just for having a conversation Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:08, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Jack's Crew There seems to be an issue with their status. Now, as for their pages, they can be edited as well, so they aren't reliable source. We know that the were alive when Zunisha struck the Mammoth, and we know Jack survived, so we don't have any reason to believe they didn't. As for the claim that they are DF users so they couldn't swim, they might have been saved by non-DF users, and we don't know what powers they posses to we can't really say that they didn't make it out, especially since we know for certainty that Jack survived\was rescued. Basically we do not know their status, however, wiki rules say that we use only when there is a reason to believe they died like Monet or Pound. Shipwrecked does not necessarily means died, and as a frame of reference, we did not say Raizo status was unknown when we found out the retainers were shipwrecked as well. I say keep it as is until we see them again or someone say that Jack's crew died. Rhavkin (talk) 10:04, September 17, 2018 (UTC) I think we have sufficient reason to say they're unknown. They're Devil Fruit users, and we've seen that Momonosuke, an artificial Devil Fruit user, isn't able to swim. So we can't assume that they can swim. Saying that they remained on the wreckage of the ships would be an assumption as well. Jack, by all accounts, should have died, but has proven to be an exception for reasons yet unknown (and he was actually marked unknown after the event until he was confirmed to be alive a few weeks later). So imo saying Sheepshead and Ginrummy are definitely alive when there's a good chance they could have been hit into the water is speculation. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2018 (UTC) We shouldn't mark anyone who could have died for any reason as unknown. They could have been saved by other crewmates. Both Kin'emon and Kanjuro are actual Devil Fruit users and survived a shipwreck, and we don't know if the same rules apply to SMILE DF (Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's fruit, and he's far superior to Caesar). This isn't the first time we've seen a DF user fall into the water, and I don't remember anyone dying from it. Oda even saved Mr.3 with a "special wood". There far more reason to believe that they survived then not. Rhavkin (talk) 16:51, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Except by all the natural laws established in the series so far, Sheepshead and Ginrummy sinking into the ocean is still a very likely option. They COULD have been saved, sure, but we don't know that. And SMILE fruits COULD allow their users to swim, but that hasn't been established and can't be the default assumption given that it would be breaking the rules we know about. And that's what unknown is for. When we don't know for sure one way or the other and there's a good chance it could have gone either way. When Pekoms got shot into shark-infested waters, there was always the chance that the Sun Pirates would rescue him, but we couldn't declare that that would happen until it actually did; up until then he had just as much chance of drowning/getting eaten for all we knew. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:15, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Wolf Arm Gifter Question I don’t know why the wolf arm gifter is still in the gallery if we removed the others with no names. Either we should add them back in or delete the wolf arm. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 22:27, September 21, 2018 (UTC)) We already mentioned why. He had an important role. SeaTerror (talk) 08:27, September 22, 2018 (UTC) drake is still a member of the crew until he is kicked out the same thing was down for Vergo , Capone Bege ,Jinbe and Donquixote Rosinante until they were kicked out of there groups the former symbol could not be addedFacts over opinions 07:01, September 24, 2019 (UTC) The whole point of that status is to let us know that he is actually undercover.--Opera298 (talk) 09:07, September 24, 2019 (UTC) it is not needed it wasnt needed for vergo rosinante or capone it isnt needed nowFacts over opinions 03:39, September 25, 2019 (UTC) * those not mean he is undercover and isn't needed we never put symbols for people who we learned are undercover or traitors before why do we need to now when we learned characters like vergo were undercover we didnt add no symbol to him so why would drake be differnt. and even if we start now a new symbol ahould be added yo legend we shouldnt use a symbol already in use ex (*)Facts over opinions 14:32, September 25, 2019 (UTC) If you want to put a new symbol of undercover and whatnot, then at least make it a legit thing before deciding what is the right symbol and what isn't. Take it to the talk page first for something like this, stop changing back and forth 100 times. 00:52, September 26, 2019 (UTC) i took to the talk page and i told rhavkin to take to the talk page they chose not to listen to listen talk to them about that. so explain to me this symbol * has only ever been added to character who it was unknown if they are still alive or not never has been used for a character who was just undercover or for there affliation it wasnt used for vergo wasnt used for Rosinante wasnt used for capone or jinbe or kuma and isnt used for stussy so make it clear if we can use this symbol now for uundercover characters or for any thing unknown ablut character let me know nowFacts over opinions 01:21, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Kaido's position Needs to be changed here too :) • Seelentau 愛 議 17:56, September 28, 2019 (UTC)